Pokémon Fighters: Magma and Glaicer
by LeoPrime13
Summary: Ask Ketchum and Pikachu are sent to a world where ancient creature called Vivosaurs battle other Vivosaurs. Join Ash Ketchum as he becomes the first ever Pokémon Fighter and find a way to get back home as he learns more about this world. He will meet new friends and rivals along the way, collecting Vivosaurs to become a Fossil Fighter Champion.
1. A New World to Explore

Pokémon Fighters: Magma and Glacier Version Remastered

Chapter 1: A New World to Explore

Location: Pallet Town, Kanto

Ash Ketchum was lying on his bed sleeping soundly as the sun slowly rise from the horizon. He was drooling on his bed sheets, snoring loudly as he dream soundly being unaffected by the sunlight. Pikachu was sleeping next to his master/best friend, was the first one to wake up. He stretches his stubby arms and legs releasing a soft yawn. He look around to see the small blue wall room, decor with old Pokémon action figures and a busted old clock. He jumps down from the bed, walking to the door and opening it.

He quietly roam through the house, enjoying the peace for a change. He knew that it won't last, probably that Ash would discover a new region filled with new Pokémon to discover and beat the Pokémon League. If that was the case. The only time where they actually won was in the Orange Islands Tournament and that was probably the only time that Ash won, while the other regions seem downright impossible. Sinnoh and Kalos were the toughest he, Ash, and co. has ever faced. Unova on the other hand... No one talks about the Unova League.

"Morning Pikachu." Ash yawn.

Pikachu looks behind him to see Ash walking down the stairs, still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. He look out of the patio to see the sun rising from the horizon of his small, peaceful town. It's been three weeks since his journey in the Kalos region and it's been three weeks since Serena kissed him. It's still a shock to him to this day; she was the only female companion to ever show affections towards him. He couldn't believe that he was totally oblivious to she had a huge crush on him. He's not sure how to tell his old friends about it, but he knew it would probably will be a one time thing.

"Isn't weird that I woke up this early Pikachu?" he asks.

Pikachu looks at him and nods his head in agreement. They both laugh lightly, not wanting to wake up Ash's mom. Through out all of his adventures, this was probably his best one yet. He felt more mature than he has ever was in his entire life.

"Well, should we make breakfast?"

"Pikaaaa!" the yellow mouse squeak.

Ash smiles as he starts to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Delia walks into the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast only to see his son making scrambled eggs and toasts. Ash looks up to see his mom and smiles.

"Morning mom." Ash says.

Delia was surprised to see her son making breakfast.

"Ash, you're making breakfast?"

He nods his head, "Yep, thought it would be nice to make something for a change."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

He scoop the eggs off of the frying pan and into the plates, adding the toast, and carried it to the table. He gave one to his mom, the other for him, and gave a bottle of ketchup to his small rodent friend. Delia took a bite out of the eggs, her eyes widen as big as a dinner plate.

"Oh my goodness Ash, this is delicious!"

Ash blushes a bit from his mother's praise.

"Well, I did got a little help from my friends." he admits.

"Well I should thank them personally, I'm so proud you are growing up."

Ash's face reddens. "Thank you mom."

Delia smiles genuinely to see her own son was growing up.

"Anyways, I'm going to see Professor Oak." Ash told his mom.

"Alright, but you be careful alright?" she says.

"I will, come on Pikachu."

Pikachu looks up and nods his head, leaving the bottle of ketchup behind and hop onto the black hair shoulder. They both went to his room and change from his pajamas into his clothing he had during his journeys in Kanto. His hat still fits him, but he was lucky that his mom bought him new clothes that now fit his sixteen year old body. He open his bedroom door and ran to the front, waving goodbye to his mother.

"Bye mom!" Ash called.

"Bye sweetie!" she says, waving back.

Ash was taking in the scenery of his beautiful small town as he was walking towards to Professor Oak's lab. The spring aroma swept through the air, can make anyone's day full of life. He could do some training with his Pokémon to kill some time, but something caught his eye. A glistening light shone through the ground, causing Ash to cover his eyes. He look down to see something on the ground, he had no idea what it was, but he hope it was just a piece of glass.

He bent down and pick up the shiny object to reveal a small coin that was covered in dirt. The parts that wasn't covered in dirt was shining a gold color and it seems to have some sort of Pokémon embedded in it. He couldn't tell what it was, but he would probably clean it once he gets to Professor Oak's lab. But he didn't know that the coin was glowing faintly, before fading back.

Ash knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Footsteps can be heard from the inside and the door open widely. A boy wearing green shirt, orange shorts and bandanna was standing in front of Ash.

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" the boy asks.

"Doing fine Tracey." he responds, "How's my Pokémon?"

"They're doing fine, Professor Oak has to get something and won't be back in a while." Tracey said.

Ash nods his head and enters the lab. Looking around to find the backdoor would be impossible for him, if he didn't have it etch into his mind every time he comes back from one of his adventures. He found it and open the door to see variety of Pokémon wondering through the large open backyard. He smiles to see all of his team from each region was here, from his journeys to Kanto to Kalos.

"Hey guys!"

Most of them look at their master and smiles with glee. They all came running towards him, almost trampling the poor raven hair boy.

"Alright guys, it's good to see you too." Ash said.

They all gave him some space as got up from the ground and wiping the dirt off of him. It was then he notice that something missing.

"Hey, where's that—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Squirtle raises his hand in the air, holding the now wet and clean gold coin. Ash knelt down and took the coin, giving his Turtle Pokémon a pat on the head.

"Thanks buddy." he thanked.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" he cries.

Ash dried up the coin with his clean white shirt and got a good look at the coin. it wasn't anything special, except for its edges are covered in a red and white pattern with a head of what he could guess was a Tyrunt. He doesn't know what it was, but he might want to ask Oak about it when he gets back. Ash looks up in the sky to see a peaceful, clear, blue sky with clouds and flock of Pidgeys flying. He took a deep breath and sat down with his Pokémon by his side.

"I still think that was never a moment where my life has ever been dull." he said to no one in particular.

Pikachu snuck his way under Ash's arm and sat onto his lap.

"I wonder what this world has in store for us. Is there a new region? New Pokémon? Well, I hope that someday that would come to pass."

He looks at the gold coin for a bit before clenching it with his fist.

"I wish there was a whole new world to discover."

And just like that, the coin starts glowing. Ash looks at his hand that was glowing by the coin and he was shock. His Pokémon, except for his Pikachu, all back away as the glow starts to get brighter. Ash's eyes widen in fear, not knowing what's going on. But before he could scream, the light then engulf both Ash and Pikachu whole as a beam burst through the sky like a pillar. The light cause the Pokémon to back up, hoping not to be the unfortunate to get caught in the beam of light. Luckily it didn't as it starts to fade. However as the light finally faded, Ash and Pikachu were no where to be found.

Tracey burst out of the lab and opens the backdoor after noticing that yard was covered in light.

"What the heck was that?! Ash, are you alright?!" Tracey call out.

There was no answer.

"Ash?"

Still no answer.

This was getting serious, Tracey starts walking to the group of Ash's Pokémon to see a burnt circular mark on the ground. He was wondering what just happen, but he was starting to worry. He calls out Ash's name again and yet there was still no response.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Location: Vivosaur Town, Vivosaur Island

Dr. Diggins was in his lab, covered in papers of his research, was trampling them as he kept pacing back and forth. He couldn't remember what it was he was trying to think, it was right at the tip of his tongue and yet he still can't remember. He decides to walk outside to get some fresh air, maybe that can get it out of his head. The dark skin professor march frantically outside to see the calming ports and the ocean that stretches that seem to go on infinity. He walks around with no sense of direction, trying his best to remember what it was he was thinking.

"Hmm, what is it?" he ask himself.

"Dr. Diggins?" a voice says tapping his shoulder.

Dr. Diggins jumps in surprise and look behind to see a young blonde woman wearing a yellow button up shirt and blue vest and skirt.

"Oh it's just you Beth, you almost gave me a heart attack." he says chuckling.

"Is something the matter?" she asks raising her eyebrow up.

Dr. Diggins sighs, "It's nothing. I'm just trying to remember what I was trying to do. You how I can be a scatterbrain sometimes."

The two laugh at his joke, until a bright flash of light burst into the sky. Dr. Diggins and Beth cover their eyes to prevent the light that could blind them. It continues to get brighter and brighter to no end.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea sir."

The big flash of light instantly disappear, replace with a scream. The two adults only got a glimpse of seeing something or someone made a splash to the ocean. Dr. Diggins and Beth ran to the port, looking down at the salt water, hoping to see what just allen into the water.

"Did you see that Dr. Diggins?" Beth asks.

"You saw that too? I thought I was seeing things." he replied.

Then suddenly, a boy surface from the water, gasping for air. The dirty blonde woman gasps and Dr. Diggins' eyes widen by the sudden surprise.

"Beth, get the ambulance!" Dr. Diggins told her.

"Yes sir!" she says running to find help.

The dark skin professor knelt down and stretch his hand to the young boy. The boy look up to see the hand and grabs it to pull himself up. Dr. Diggins use all of his might to pull the boy out of the water and into the dry pavement. From what he could describe, the boy was probably at the age of sixteen years old with a red and white hat, a dark green shirt, a blue and white short sleeve jacket, pale jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He also had black hair, brown eyes, and a small Z-marks on his cheeks. He has never seen this boy before, thinking it through; a giant flash of light appear out of nowhere, a boy appears from the water, putting it together makes it plausible.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Dr. Diggins asks.

The raven hair boy coughs a bit, nodding. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

The boy look at his surroundings, only noticing that something's missing.

"Where's Pikachu?"

Dr. Diggins cock his head in confusion.

"Who?" he asks.

"Pikachu. Where is Pikachu?" the boy asks again.

That's when they both hear a high pitch squeak coming from the water. The boy look at the water to see a yellow mouse was struggling to keep afloat.

"Pikachu!" the boy yells.

He stretches his arms out to grab the little rodent from the water, while trying to falling in the water again. He held the yellow mouse with a cradle position, hoping that the small mammal was alright.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" the boy asks.

The creature that was called Pikachu, was nothing that Dr. Diggins has ever seen before. It was small rodent that has long pointy ears, red rosy cheeks, two brown stripes on its back, and a tall that looks like a thunder bolt. It was truly an astonishing discovery, and he doesn't remember people discovering a creature such as this. The small rodent's eyes flutter a bit before opening to reveal black pupil eyes and look at the boy. It smiles widely and squeal with happiness. The boy laughs and hugs the small mouse.

"Oh thank Arceus you're alright." he cries.

Dr. Diggins couldn't help but smile and can only think that these two must been close friends.

"Pardon me for interrupting you two's reunion, but can you tell me who you are?" Dr. Diggins ask.

The boy look at Dr. Diggins; seeing his dark skin, aqua hair and eyes, small glasses, a tropical shirt, orange shorts and shoes, and a white lab coat. He has never seen this guy before, but he seems to be an alright kind of guy.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." he introduce himself and his rodent.

"Hello there Ash, my name is Dr. Diggins." he told him.

"Hi, but can you tell me where I am?"

"You have no idea where you are?"

Ash shook his head. "No. All I remember is that I was heading to Professor Oak's lab and found this gold coin."

He lifts the small coin to the Vivosaur Professor.

"And when I got to the Professor's lab, a bright flash of light came out of the coin and it led me to this place."

Dr. Diggins thought about his story and look at the coin. It was obviously a Vivosaur medallion, but it lacks a Vivosaur on it and it just shows the basic silhouette of a T-Rex's head. He needs to know how's on earth is he going to figure out about this problem and probably help this boy go back wherever he's from.

"Well, the answer to your question Mr. Ketchum is that you're in Vivosaur Island: home of the Vivosaurs."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, if you guys are wondering whatever happen to this fanfic? Well, let's jus stay that I didn't like how it was going and I decided to delete and figure out how it should work out. Sorry about that, but it's back and remastered.**_

 _ **Up next: Ash getting his very first Vivosaur. Which one do you think he should get? Let me know.**_

 ** _LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!_**


	2. Ash's First Vivosaur

Chapter 2: Ash's First Vivosaur

Location: Fossil Stadium, Vivosaur Island

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive to recover Ash's body. Ash comply with everything that the doctors and nurses as they check his temperature, any signs of wounds, etc. and he was shown to be just fine. He was just given a towel to dry alongside his partner Pikachu. The ambulance left everything to Dr. Diggins and Beth to take care of Ash and Pikachu.

Dr. Diggins was more interested of Pikachu and was getting too close to him and was examining him, only to have a shocking result. Literally. Pikachu was getting too uncomfortable by the curious scientist when was pulling his tail, stretching his cheeks, and opening his mouth. It didn't take long to zap everyone in the room, having his personal space finally restored. This did surprise the two adults to see that a small creature could emit a lot electricity and made Dr. Diggins want to know more about this creature and possibly the world this boy lives in.

"Tell me more about where you're from." the doctor asks with his eyes sparkle with excitement.

Ash scratches the back of his head. "Well, for starters; Pikachu is a creature called a Pokémon. There are eighteen types: Normal, Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Flying, Ice, Ground, Rock, Dark, Psychic, Bug, Steel, Ghost, Fairy, Poison, and Dragon. There are usually one or two typing for different kinds of Pokémon. Pikachu is an Electric Type and he was my first ever Pokémon and I would never trade him for the world."

Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulders, rubbing his cheeks with Ash's. Ash smiles, patting the yellow mouse's head.

"Fascinating, one question: Do you have any fossilized "Pokémon" in your world?" Dr. Diggins asks

"Um, yeah. We only have a few Pokémon that use to live millions of years ago."

The aqua hair professor nods and tapping his chin. Hearing about a world that has more than five elements and sometimes they can have one or two elements is quite an extraordinary discovery. He wanted to see more of these Pokémon, mostly the fossilized ones.

"So, can you guys tell me where I am?" Ash finally asks.

Dr. Diggins snap his fingers and smiles. "Right. Well for starters, you're in a world of Vivosaurs."

Ash and Pikachu's eyes look at him in confusion.

"Vivo-what now?" Ash says with confusion.

"Vivosaurs. They are once living prehistoric creatures long ago with a technology I have created a few years ago. There are five typing: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Neutral. Neutral is not affected any of the four elements." Dr. Diggins explains, "This islands is covered with fossils so trainers can find, revive, and battle with it."

Ash's eyes widen in excitement when he heard the word "trainers" and "battle". He hasn't enter into another world, but world of creatures that he can battle with new creatures he has never seen or heard of before. He wanted to experience this new world and probably for the first time, try something new.

"Can I become a trainer?" Ash asks excitedly.

Dr. Diggins and Beth look at the boy's sudden excitement by surprise. They've only met this boy for twenty minutes and he wants to become a Fossil Fighter. They look at each other, then the two chuckle for a bit and look at the young raven hair boy. The aqua hair adult place his hand onto Ash's shoulder, knelt down and look at him in the eye.

"Well then, Ash Ketchum, you might be the first person in your world to become a Fossil Fighter." Dr. Diggins said.

Ash smiles and jump into the air, pumping his fist in the air with his small yellow rodent cheering as well. The two adult laugh at the boy's enthusiasm and were happy to see him happy.

"Anyways, Ms. Beth, would you kindly take Ash to the hotel while I take care of registering him to get a Fossil License." Dr. Diggins asks the receptionist.

"Of course." Beth answers and look at the young teenager "Follow me Ash. You too Pikachu."

Beth starts to walk out of the locker room as Ash and Pikachu start following her. They walk out of the stadium and saw the docks, a dome-like building, and a hotel.

"There it is, the hotel is just at the other side of Fighter Zone." the dirty blonde adult said.

Ash and Pikachu nod their heads and begin walking towards to the hotel. It was then Ash heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I CAN'T STOP!" a female voice screams.

Ash turn his head around and before he knew it, a figure crash into him and he fell to the ground, his eyes swirling with Pikachu jump off his shoulder. Ash could feel something or someone on him and he can't seem to get up. The weight was instantly left his body and he could finally move.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the voice says apologetic, "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's okay", Ash says struggling to get up "It's not your fault."

Ash turns around to see a young girl with ginger hair, pink shirt and sun hat, maroon skirt and boots. She also have grey eyes looking at him with an apologetic look.

"Oh good. You see, I was running so hard and I couldn't stop." she explains. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peggy."

Ash smiles at Peggy, "Hi Peggy, my name is Ash Ketchum and this my partner Pikachu."

Pikachu jumps onto his partner's shoulder and gave the ginger a smile. Peggy's eyes widen and sparkle to see the small adorable Electric mouse.

"Oh my gosh! I have never seen this little guy before! It looks SO ADORABLE!" Peggy squeals in joy not noticing how uncomfortably close she was.

Ash smiles nervously at the ginger girl, not trying to be rude by saying how close she was. Beth, luckily, was there to push Peggy away.

"Alright Peggy, Ash just got here. Why don't we give him some space?" Beth says kindly.

Peggy gasps and blushes lightly, "Oh sorry about that. Well, I should be off. See you later Ash!"

She turns around and begins jogging to the opposite direction. Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop at what just has happened and he doesn't know how he should react.

"Anyways, let's get you a room." Beth said.

"Huh? Oh, right." Ash says, remembering why was he was outside.

The two follow the receptionist to the tall building and enter to see a beautiful lobby with a palm sticking out in the middle. Ash and Pikachu whistle at the beauty of the hotel, seeing a man with a black suit and pants walking towards them.

"Hello Ms. Beth, how can I help you?" the man asks.

Beth smiles and says, "Hello, I'm here to make some registration for a new trainer. Is there a room vacant as of now?"

The hotel manager looks at Ash and his Pikachu, blinking behind his shades if he is seeing it right. He shook his head and still sees the small yellow mouse still on the boy's shoulder. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that pets weren't allowed. But then again, fighters have been bringing their Vivosaurs with them usually the small ones to feed them. So, he could make exceptions.

"Certainly, right this way sir." he says bowing down and lead Ash and Pikachu to the hotel.

Ash looks at the dirty blonde and she looks at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, if you need anything, I'll be at the docking bay. I'll always be there." Beth said.

"Okay, thank you for everything." Ash thanked, smiling.

Pikachu smiles and squeak a "Pika!" at the young woman. Beth giggles before leaving the building. Ash waves goodbye to her before walking towards the elevator. The man pressed the button and the doors opens and the two walk into the elevator and the door close. The manager push a button and the elevator start moving. In the few seconds, the elevator stop and the door open and the two walk out. Ash follows the man to see that he has stop at one of the doors and open it.

"Your room sir." he said.

Ash and Pikachu look at the room and enter it. The room was small, but comfortable with a small bed and computer at one end of the room. There was a balcony as well and it show the view of the ocean.

"If there's anything you need, just head to the lobby and I'll be here." The manager suggested.

Ash nods his head and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said bowing down before closing the door behind him.

Ash looks at the balcony and opens the door and walks outside. The scent of the salt water and cool breeze filled him with ease and lean onto the railings and look onto the ongoing ocean. Pikachu walks next his partner and also look at the ocean too. For the first time in their lives, they are in a world far from their own. Different yet similar. Happy but also concern. He doesn't know how he would ever get back to his world and he's not sure how long will he be here. But for now, he has a new world to explore and whole new adventure to start.

"You ready for a new adventure Pikachu?" Ash asks looking at his yellow mouse friend.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse says happily.

Ash smiles and laughs, giving him a high five before the two walk out of their room and start heading towards to the Fossil Center.

* * *

Location: Fossil Center

Ash and Pikachu enter the large dorm building and look around to see people talking to one another, wearing clothing that an archeologist would wear. Ash's eyes widen and whistles in wonderment to see so many people were all gather in one place, almost similar to the Pokémon Center. Ash look around and saw a large desk with a receptionist talking to a familiar dirty blonde woman.

Beth turns around to see Ash and his Pikachu were inside the lobby. She wave her hand and starts calling Ash.

"Ash, over here." she called out.

Ash look and saw Beth waving at him. He wave back and start walking towards her, not knowing that people were staring at him. Some of them whisper to one another and some pointing at Ash's direction. Ash and Pikachu took notice of this and were getting uncomfortable by the unsettling stares and murmurs, but thought nothing of it.

"Hello Ash, are you ready?" Beth asks with a smile.

"Yeah, sure thing." Ash answers still looking back at the people.

"Is something the matter?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

Ash rub his neck and Pikachu glaring at the people with electricity coming from his red cheeks.

"Why are people staring at me?" he finally asks.

Beth look at the people and gave them a hardstone stare at them and they all look the other way, trying their best not to look at the ominous look from the receptionist.

"Oh it's nothing" she reply, "It's not every day to see a creature like Pikachu."

The two look at each other, the two shrug and they look at Beth. She smiles at the boy and led the boy to a door on the right.

"Dr. Diggins is waiting in there for you Ash." Beth said, "I wish you the best of luck."

Ash smiles and enter the room with door open automatically. Inside the room was very large with white walls and sky blue tiles with a strange looking device in the back and in the center was covered in dirt and broken pebbles. Ash could only guess that this how they resurrect their Vivosaurs, wondering if they did the same thing with the fossilized Pokémon. He found Dr. Diggins and walks up to him. He tap him on the shoulders. "Dr. Diggins?" Ash calls.

The dark skin doctor jumps and turns around to see Ash and Pikachu behind him. "Oh Ash, you startled me", he said taking deep breathes.

Ash sweatdrops and nervously smiles scratching his neck. "Sorry about that."

Dr. Diggins waves his hands dismissively. "Ah, that's alright. Anyways let's get you your Fossil License."

The dark skin professor led the raven hair boy and his Mouse Pokémon to the center of the large room. Dr. Diggins turn around and smiles to Ash.

"This is where all the magic happened Mr. Ketchum!" he said proudly "This is where you will receive your first Vivosaur. First things first; here are the tools to help you."

Dr. Diggins walk to one of the workers and the worker gave him a large sledge hammer and a long drill. The aqua bluenette man walk back to the center and gave the tools to Ash. "These are your tools: the hammer will help you to break the stones to get to the fossil. The drill will help to get rid of the smaller rocks once you get to the fossil.

"Now do you see that screen?" Dr. Diggins questions pointing at the large TV screen.

Ash looks up and sees it. "Yeah."

"That will show you how much process you did." He explains.

The screen turn on to show a dinosaur's head with a timer surrounding the head and a line appearing in the center of the head.

"You have to get the bottom half of the screen to go pass that line. The bottom is the blue which tells you how much you clear. The top is the red which tells you how much damage the fossil receive. You have to get the blue gauge to the line or above it before the red does or the timer came out."

Ash nods his head in understanding and look at Pikachu. Pikachu looks at his partner/best friend and gave him a nod and jump off of his shoulder.

"We're ready." Ash proclaims.

Dr. Diggins smiles and snaps his fingers and the door open to reveal two assistants pushing a cart holding a large stone, the assistants pick up the large stone and place it on the ground. Dr. Diggins shooed them away and grab a remote and press the button and the timer starts to rewind to a ninety seconds.

"Timer will start in 3… 2… 1…" Dr. Diggins said as Ash grabs the hammer and ready himself for the timer to start.

"GO!" Dr. Diggins yells.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash yells.

Pikachu jumps into the air and his tail starts to glow before being engulf with a steel-like energy and hit the stone. It cracks and he jump off of the stone and Ash begin hitting the stone. The hammer was quite heavy and he was struggling to raise it into the air, but he was getting a few hits on the rock and was getting closer to the shallow parts of the rock. After a few hits, he spots a small white object in the rock. His eyes widen and smiles widely and begins hitting the other non-shallow areas, as the white object grew and almost taking shape of a fossil. Ash looks up at the screen and sees that the blue gauge was about halfway towards the line, but he could see that the red gauge was barely showing. And he has only thirty seconds left. He drops his hammer and whistles towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hand me that drill." he said.

Pikachu nods and starts running towards to the drill, trying to carry it. He starts to lose balance when begin lifting the drill, but luckily his raven hair partner quickly grabs it and begin drilling through the shallow surface. The drill spins rapidly as the now fragile rock was clearing away from the fossil. He stops the drill for a bit and blew on the dirt to get a better look, rinsing and repeating the process. He could see that there have been some cracks on the fossil but his focus gloss over it as he continues to clean off the fossil, almost rushing to the brink of exhaustion. He could hear the timer starting counting down.

" _10… 9… 8… 7…"_

Ash was beginning to sweat as he continues to drill and blowing away the dirt off.

" _6… 5… 4… 3…"_

Ash grits his teeth and his eyes fixated on the fossil.

" _2… 1… TIME!"_

Ash stops the drill and breathes heavily. He looks up at the screen to see his results. The blue gauge was above the line, while the red gauge was about halfway to the line. But overall; he did it. He plop down to the ground, dropping the drill, gasping for air from the exhaustion. Pikachu walks towards to his partner and sit on his lap, exhausted as well using the Iron Tail constantly, while trying his best not to destroy the fossil within.

"Congratulations Ash! You did it!" Dr. Diggins says happily clapping his hands.

"T-Thanks" Ash says between his breathes, "Arceus, that was exhausting."

Dr. Diggins laughs as he help Ash up to his feet and Pikachu climb up to Ash's shoulder. Dr. Diggins snap his fingers and a few workers lift up the remains of the rock and begin to clean up the mess. One of them pick up the fossil carefully and walk towards to the machine in the back. Ash got a good look of the fossil and it look like a Grovyle's skull with tiny rows of sharp teeth.

"Shall we get your first ever Vivosaur?" the professor asks Ash.

Ash nods his head the two walk towards to the strange machine where the worker place the skull into the machine. The machine was quite bizarre to say the least; it had a computer screen much similar to the TV Phones back at home with a cylinder glass tube that reach the ceiling and tubes connecting from the ceiling to the cylinder.

"This machine will revive your Vivosaurs." Dr. Diggins explains. "Shall we get started?"

Ash and Pikachu smiles, nods their heads and Ash clenching his fist with excitement.

"You bet!" he answers excitedly.

Pikachu squeaks in excitement, having the aqua hair scientist smile. He went to the machine and begin entering some codes in before a button starts flashing red. He step aside and gestures Ash to the button.

"After you." he said politely.

Ash walks to the button and presses it. The machine begin to spark static inside as it slowly lift the skull in the air before being engulf in light.

" _Reviving Vivosaur in 3… 2… 1… Reviving Complete."_ The computer announces as the light fades.

Smoke was engulfing the inside before the glass cylinder begin to open as a shadow begin to emerge from the smoke to reveal a small two-legged reptile with pink and white scales, grey claws and talons, and yellow cat-like eyes. The small creature hisses as it jumps down and begin taking its first steps and look around. The creature saw the two humans and a small yellow rodent with a zig-zag tail.

"Ash, I like to introduce you to your first Vivosaur: Nychus." Dr. Diggins says.

Ash bent down to the Nychus' eye level and pet its head.

"Hi there Nychus, I'm Ash." Ash says with a smile.

Nychus begins to snarl, but then he bit Ash's hand causing him to scream in pain, trying his best to pull his hand out of the theropod's mouth.

"Yeah, Nychus are known to be aggressive to their owners in the beginning." Dr. Diggins said calmly.

"You're telling me! This is just as bad as when I first got Pikachu!" Ash yells still pulling his hand to no avail.

Pikachu's cheeks begin to spark before launching a Thunderbolt at both at Ash and Nychus. Nychus instantly let go of Ash's hand, revealing bite marks on his hand. Ash rubs his bitten hand, gritting his teeth to dull the pain.

"You okay?" Dr. Diggins asks a little bit worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said reassuringly.

"Well then, I guess its time for your license." the doctor said.

Ash got up with Pikachu and his new partner growling annoyingly at his new owner. Ash looks at his pink and white raptor, sighing as he could remember his first time getting Pikachu. It reminds him when Pikachu wasn't all too happy with his new owner and wouldn't listen to him. It had to take a flock of Spearows to attack him and protecting his injured Pikachu, in a storm mind you, and have Pikachu finish them off with a Thunderbolt to scare them away. It was de ja vu all over again. As long he doesn't have to fight any flock of Sparrows, he'll be fine.

* * *

Location: Fossil Stadium

Ash and Pikachu stare at the huge building that towers of them, to see a huge colosseum-like building with torches lining up to the entrance and golden colored, curved, spiky pillars were easy to set it off to make it look very competitive. He looks at his Vivosaur medallion, that has his Nychus, flick it into the air and catch it in his palm. This was his first ever fight since he got here and it seems to make him a little nervous.

Nervous because this was his first battle, nervous because he is going to be watch by everyone on the island and to be from another world wasn't helping at the slightest, and nervous because he worries that will lose his first battle. Doctor Diggins told him that even if he fails his first battle, he could always try again to get his license and there is no limit on how many times he could do it. His worries have been lifted by that for a bit, but he doesn't want to make a fool about himself and he was going to make sure not to do that. He doesn't know how on earth he got here or why, but his sense of adventures was tugging on him like a child would tug his mother to get something they want. That's what his instincts were: like of a child. His innocence was still there, despite maturing in Kalos, his oblivious to love and lack of strategy was still visible when he travels somewhere new. But like all the other regions he'd been to, he has learned to adapt and evolve to become stronger and one day become a Pokémon Master. But here, he must put his dreams aside and set up a new goal. To become a Fossil Fighter Champion.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asks his yellow rodent friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, pumping his fist into the air.

Ash smiles confidently and places his medallion into his pocket. "Alright, let's do this."

Ash then took his first step into the arena, preparing himself for what this world has yet to offer.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, since the school year is almost over and I'm at my last days and preparing for finals, I'm getting a little antsy about the whole thing. So Ash got his first ever Vivosaur, and I have already though about the team he would get, but I would really like to know what other Vivosaurs he should get. I ask my brother on what should his first Vivosaur should be and he said that it should be one of the Raptors and so, I decided Nychus. I thought of giving him Charizard's personality for determination but also rebellious when Ash's Charmeleon evolved alongside his first ever encounter with his new master, much like how Pikachu wasn't too fond with Ash for the first time.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you guys like it. Next Time: Ash and Pikachu will have their first ever Fossil Fighter battle. Who would be their first rival and will they succeed? Find out next time.**_

 _ **LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	3. Ash's First Fossil Battle

Chapter 3: Ash's First Fossil Battle

Location: Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Delia can't seem to calm herself that the fact that her son, Ash Ketchum, had disappeared. When Tracy told her that when a flash of light engulfed the professor's backyard and disappeared and kidnapped Ash and Pikachu, she couldn't control her breathing or the news very well. Delia was panicking, walking back and forth in the living room, hoping to hear any news if her son was alright. Tracey was kind enough to contact all of Ash's friends about the terrible news. It was terrible to hear their friend and the hero of the Pokémon World has disappeared without a trace. They were told to keep an eye out if they see Ash and Pikachu in their region.

So far, she has heard nothing.

Delia bites her nails out of frustration, waiting for any news about her son's whereabouts. Waiting and waiting for her son's safe return, came to a halt when a doorbell rang throughout the room. The brunette woman jolted from her panic thought and ran towards the front door.

She opens the door in inhuman speed with her eyes as wide as a dinner plate. "ASH! ARE YOU HERE?"

Instead of her beloved raven haired boy, it's an orange hair girl with aqua eyes with a yellow sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts, amber shoes, and red one-piece swimsuit. And next to the girl is a tall man with tan skin and brown hair, wearing a green collar t-shirt, grey and orange vest, grey khakis and white and blue shoes. Misty and Brock heard the news about their old friend and they came to Pallet Town as fast as they can.

"We heard everything on what happened to Ash!" Misty exclaims between breaths.

"W-We came as we got-t the news, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock says.

Delia sighs both disappointed but relief. Disappointed that it wasn't her son, but relief that some of his closest friends came to see her.

"Please, come in," Delia said as she motions the two into her house.

The two enter the Ketchum dwellings as they sat to the nearest chair next to them. Misty and Brock sat down as the middle-aged woman closes the door behind her and begin walking slowly towards the living room before sitting down. Her face shows a lot of stress, worriedness, and sadness all mix together as one. They have never seen her like this before and they can understand why's that.

"I'm glad that you two came here," Delia said trying to put up a smile but failed to do so.

"If it has something to do with Ash, then we would do anything to help him," Brock reassured.

Misty, on the other hand, was quite the opposite of Ash's dilemma. "I can't believe that Ash got himself into another mess! When he gets back wherever he's at, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Misty! Now's not the time!" Brock scolds the orange head.

"It's okay Brock" Delia calms him down, "Ash _does_ get himself into trouble when he was just a toddler." She giggles at thought of little Ash getting in trouble and to scold him for it.

It brings back so many memories until she was brought back to the present. Her son was gone and she misses him. Her eyes start to tear up as she cries for her son, not acknowledging that Misty and Brock were watching her. The two turn to each other in pity to see a mother cry over about and that son was their best friend. Brock and Misty got out of their seats and begin to comfort the brunette, hugging her tightly as she cries her troubles away. They didn't say anything, but they thought the same.

' _Please Ash, please come back home…'_ the two thought.

* * *

Location: Fossil Stadium, Vivosaur Island

" _Welcome one and all, to another exciting Fossil Battle!"_ the announcer said excitedly, having it followed by a large crowd cheering and whistling.

" _I'm your host, P.A. Leon!"_

" _And I'm Slate Johnson!"_

" _And here, we have two wonderful fighters today!"_ P.A. Leon said happily, _"On one side, we have Capt. Travers!"_

A man with sky blue tropical t-shirt, white shorts, sandals, and a sun hat. His black eyes and dark brown hair as he smiles and waves at the crowd. He tosses his medallion up in the air as a white glow came from it was a blue and amethyst ornithopod and with amethyst horns and aqua color Mongolian tattoos on its legs, arms, neck, and forehead. Goyo roars bellowing as it raised its head into the air. As many people cheer for the captain and his Goyo, waiting to see who's the next opponent.

" _On the other side, we have new trainer ready to earn his new Fossil Fighter's license._ _Ash Ketchum!"_ P.A. says quite excitedly.

Ash Ketchum steps out of the large entrance as light engulf his vision before dimming it down to see the arena and his opponent. He watches the crowd staring down, literally, at him as he walks out to the arena with his Pikachu on his shoulder and his medallion in his hand. He has never been nervous in all of his life when he was going to battle someone. He feels like it's the Pokémon League in the first round, but this isn't the Pokémon League; it's a Fossil Battle and he can't use his Pikachu to battle.

None the less, he's going to treat like a Pokémon battle one way or another.

He grips his medallion before turning his hat around and went into a baseball pitcher stance and arch his arms behind and threw the medallion.

"Nychus, I choose you!" Ash yells.

The medallion glows and reveals the Deinonychus out as he hisses and screeches to frighten his Vivosaur opponent. Nychus licks his dry lips as his eyes slit into a cat-like and revealing his razor-sharp teeth as Goyo, who was unfazed by his attempts.

" _Alright guys, let the battle begin!"_ P.A. Leon announces.

"Goyo, use Rock Head!" Capt. Travers orders Goyo.

The blue and amethyst ornithopod starts running towards the white and pink theropod at a moderate speed.

"Nychus dodge his attack!" Ash yells.

Nychus was quick on his feet when Goyo threw his head down to the ground causing it to crack. The herbivore glares at the pink and white carnivore with contempt and hatred as the raptor hisses in return of the same emotions. The Air-Elemental Vivosaur begin to charge once more as it continues to slam its hard head to the ground as, again, the raptor jumps out of the way. Nychus quickly looks back at his so-called "trainer", waiting for any orders of attack, but with that yellow rodent sitting on the boy's shoulder, he instantly can't stand the thing.

Ash, on the other hand, was struggling on the move sets that Nychus had. Of course, he wasn't doing a Pokémon battle but if he tries to yell a move that will certainly give him glares such as "Nychus! Use Flamethrower!" "Nychus! Use Scratch!" "Nychus! Use Fire Claw!" That would certainly make him flushed in embarrassment.

' _Come on Ash! Why can't you do anything right?!'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Alright Ash, let's see what your little Pika-whatsitsname got." a female voice said._

 _Ash shifts his hat with a confident smile on his face._

" _You got it, Ms. Tipper," Ash said. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"_

 _Pikachu quickly starts running as he begins to glow a bright white aura as he running faster than before. He continues to run faster as he made zigzags in the small arena._

" _Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash orders again._

 _Pikachu quickly skids to a halt as he jumps into the air as a small ball of electricity grew and grew as he twists and turns around and begin to fling the ball of pure electricity to the ground causing to explode on impact._

" _Alright, Pikachu! How about using Iron Tail!" Ash cheers on._

 _The Mouse Pokémon nods his head as he once again jumps into the air as his tail went into a metallic grey slamming it down to the ground, causing the concrete floor to break._

" _Alright! Now let's finish this with a Thunder Shock!" Ash says determinedly._

" _Pika!" he yells._

 _His red cheeks begin to spark small amount of electricity before glowing blue as he stretches his arms up into the air before saying._

" _PIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA… CCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

 _A large amount of electricity spread from his body and up into the air and fell down to the ground, hitting the floor and cause the massive explosion causing everyone to take cover. Ash just cover his eyes from the seizure-inducing flashes of light before it died down. Ash looks at his small rodent friend, panting heavily before looking back at his trainer and smiles brightly._

" _Wow…" the brunette said in awe, "Just, wow."_

" _I know right!" Ash said happily, "Pikachu here is one of a kind! No other is like him."_

 _Tipper chuckles lightly as she fixed her hat back into place before walking towards the black haired boy._

" _Okay, so first things first, let's get the elemental typing out of the way. One: there are only five elements here: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Neutral. Fire is weak against to Water, Water is weak against to Air, Air is weak against to Earth, and Earth is weak against to Fire. Neutral is just that: neutral against all types._

" _Secondly, the attacks don't have any powerful moves like Flamethrower or Surf. It's basically using their body as a weapon: claws, teeth, feet, you name it. But they do have combos and there are some exceptions to some Vivosaurs. You'll see it when you look at the other Vivosaurs._

" _However, they can do combos and they will release some serious firepower or probably not, but they can only do it when they're stronger," Tipper explains._

 _Ash nods his head, though still, stupor about the whole mechanics in this world is entirely different than his own. He could treat it like a Pokémon battle, but he needs to figure out the whole ordeal in Fossil Battles._

" _So… How do I battle then?" he finally asks._

" _Well, that's what I'm here for," the brunette girl said proudly with her hands on her hips. "Now. Since you have a Nychus, here's what you need to do."_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Ash's eyes snapped wide open when he remembered what his tutor has told him. He could see Nychus glaring right at him, waiting for his order. He quickly smiles as he turns his hat backward and clenches his hands into fists. Pikachu look at Ash, knowing quite well what this means and it usually means one thing.

Ash is ready to fight seriously.

"NYCHUS! JUMP BEHIND IT AND ATTACK ITS LEGS!" Ash yells.

Nychus' eyes widen in surprise, but then he licks his chap maw and smiles revealing his razor-sharp teeth grin. He then lung towards Goyo in his full speed lurching his back and his claws stretching and roaring loudly.

"Goyo! Quick use Rock Head and don't let it get behind you!" Captain Travers said.

The Air-Elemental Vivosaur ran towards to the Fire-Elemental Vivosaur before slamming his head down towards Nychus. The pink and white raptor saw the hard head coming down at him and like last time, he dodges it and skid to prevent from going any further, but this time he lunges towards the blue and purple ornithopod's heels and slashes it with his claws.

Goyo screams in pain as he fell down to its knees and gritting its teeth to reduce the pain. Nychus took this as an opportunity and jump into the air with his talons and claws ready. But the Air-Elemental Vivosaur rolls across the floor and the raptor just has his feet slam to the concrete ground. Goyo slowly and steadily got up from the ground and quickly ran towards and hit the pink Vivosaur with its head. Nychus gasp for air as his entire body went limp for a second and went flying towards to the wall. He coughs frantically and struggling to get up. He could feel the pain in his chest where the impact made by the ornithopod's rock-hard head and this was his mistake he will never forget.

Ash didn't think that Nychus would go and attack his opponent's Vivosaur without him orders to do so but then was quickly went awry when the Goyo went head-on, literally, and slam Nychus to the wall now struggling to get some air. He didn't think things would go this way and he knew that when it comes to his first battles, it always goes wrong and makes him lose.

He knew that he can't send Pikachu out to battle, but what else could he do. That's the one thing he hates the most: feeling useless. Useless like he did when he told Charizard to stay in Charizard Valley. Useless when he couldn't help Mewtwo against Genesect in Unova. And useless for not helping his friends, loved ones, and Pokémon. He couldn't stand that feeling of being useless and that's what made him losing the league in Unova and fearing of that said uselessness would cost him of his friends coming to that conclusion that he is just that.

Useless.

That's when he felt a sudden lightness on his shoulders and look to find that Pikachu was no longer at his resting place. He quickly looks around, panicking on what has happened, until he noticed a yellow blur blocking the herbivore Vivosaur and the small Vivosaur.

Pikachu's cheeks were showing static as he glared at Goyo, whilst protecting Nychus from being pummeled to a pulp. The blue and purple ornithopod look bewildered to see a small rodent standing between him and his opponent. But before it could react, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and caused the Vivosaur to flew a couple of feet away. He landed safely as it looks and saw the yellow mouse covered in static, looking fierce like nothing anyone has ever seen before.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, I cannot believe what I'm seeing!"_ P.A. Leon said with eyes widen, _"The strange, yellow rodent that belonged to the young boy, has fired a thunderbolt at Goyo! I have never seen anything like it!"_

Everyone gasps in total shock, whilst Ash covered his face with his hat in embarrassment. He could hear people talking and giving off strange expressions that he couldn't tell if they're intrigued or criticizing him. This has never happened to him before and to have to come from another world where there is no Pokémon, it makes things a whole lot of problems. Ash just wants all of this to end and just hide in his little room from the hotel for the rest of his life, praying to Arceus to make it all go away. the one thing he hates out of everything is being ridiculed because he was different, much like he was back in Unova.

"May I have your attention please?" a voice calls out.

Ash looks out to see Dr. Diggins standing up out of everyone looking at the island's professor, hoping that they could shed some light on what's going on. To Ash, he hopes it could save his hide.

"The creature you see before you is called a Pokémon," he explains. "Pokémon are bizarre creatures that look like your average animals of modern times, but they are beyond that. There are several kinds of these creatures from the land to the sea and the sky!

"And this boy you see here, Ash Ketchum, he's from the world of Pokémon! They have abilities that are like the Vivosaurs you see before you! Our world and his are similar but also vastly different than ours!"

Everyone started mumbling about what the professor had said and it seems to impossible to comprehend about there's a world where there are creatures that are almost as powerful as Vivosaurs. But the professor wasn't done.

"As you can see, why don't we allow to see a battle never seen before in Fossil Battle history! A Vivosaur vs. a Pokémon! What do y'all say?!" he declared.

The stadium went quiet for a moment, almost dead silent to be in fact, that is until an abrupt roar of cheers. Giving their approval to the idea. Dr. Diggins looks at the raven-haired boy and saw a spark in the young trainer's eyes as if saying thank you to him. The dark skin man gives him a toothy grin and a thumbs up as saying good luck.

 _"Well, you heard it, ladies and gentlemen!"_ P.A. Leon spoke, _"It seems that we will have our first ever Pokémon vs. Vivosaur battle ever!"_

Ash smiles greatly, knowing that he can finally put his worries to rest as he begins to whistle at Pikachu to prepare for battle. Pikachu acknowledges his trainer's command before looking at Nychus and nods farewell to the raptor. The pink and white, small theropod didn't know what to think about what was going on and now this yellow small rodent stood in front of him and his opponent and protected him. But being a carnivorous predator, despite being small, doesn't know the word give up, no matter how big their opponents are.

He quickly got to his feet and stand next to the Mouse Pokémon and gave him a reassuring nod saying that he's not ready to give up just yet. Pikachu took that response and bent on all fours with static coming out of his red cheeks. The two glared at the Air-Elemental Vivosaur, knowing full well that they have to give it their all in order to win this fight.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let this battle between Vivosaur and Pokémon, Begin!"_ Slate Johnson says enthusiastically.

Ash was determined to win this battle and become the first ever Pokémon Fighter. This time, he's going to win the Fossil Battle League.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack! Nychus use Nychus Claw!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Aaaaaannnnnnddddddd I'm back. Sorry for not posting anything and made this chapter cut short. I was lacking motivation on my stories and it was really dragging me, but have no fear, I'm going to post more chapters more frequent and I'm not going away this time. Up next, Ash begins his first ever Pokémon vs. Vivosaur battle! Will he win? Find out next time.**_

 _ **LeoPrime13 is out, Peace!**_


	4. P&NvG! A Battle Worth Remembering

Chapter 4: Pikachu and Nychus vs. Goyo! A Battle Worth Remembering!

Location: Fossil Stadium, Vivosaur Island

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack! Nychus! Use Nychus Claw!" Ash yells determinedly.

Pikachu and his pink and white raptor ally quickly lunge towards blue and purple Vivosaur with incredible speed and it seems nothing can stop them. Pikachu was instantly glowing white as he kept on running as the pink raptor kept up to speed, whilst Goyo was forced to stand still and keep an eye on its target.

"Goyo, wait for one of them to attack and strike." Captain Travers said.

Goyo stood his ground while the two begin to charge straight towards him. Pikachu kept the continuous speed and only a mere few inches away from the ornithopod. As if he could read his master's mind, he swing his tail at the yellow mouse as it make contact with the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu hit the floor a couple of times before landing on his feet from a couple of feet away. Nychus, on the other hand, made contact with Goyo's face forcing him to back away with a couple of steps. Pikachu once more made a run as his body start glowing again in amazing speed, but this time he knock the Vivosaur right off causing him to hit the floor and collapsing while doing so.

 _"Amazing! Never have I seen something so small from a little yellow rodent can move so fast!"_ P.A. Leon said excitedly.

 _"That's only the taste of what this fine young trainer has to offer Leon." Slate Johnson said._

Ash could hear the crowd going wild at the sight as confidence and excitement pump into the Kanto native's veins and he tries to come up with another plan. He felt like he was already in the first round of the League and it made him filled with anticipation and complete and utter excitement. Nothing seems to hold him back whatsoever and this time, he's going to become the greatest trainer anyone has ever seen.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" he shouts.

Pikachu jumps into the air as his tail glowed metallic grey as it hits Goyo in the head hard. Captain Travers has never seen anything like it, the small rodent was going to be trouble if he doesn't do anything. Then again, this was a good entry for newcomers to get their license and he had to hold back his powers. But this boy doesn't seem to be a newbie by any means, since he may have some advantages with just two. One Pokémon and one Vivosaur. He needs to act fast.

"Goyo! Use Rock Shot!" he shouts.

Goyo kicks the dust back several times before kneeling down and launch himself from the ground as if he was a missile. Pikachu took notice and barely dodges the attack. He has encounter Pokémon that has speed advantage that, though hardly compare to his, has catch him off guard and it made him careless not to watch out for his blind side. The Pokémon that their speed has rivals his is Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, and basically most of the Legendary Pokémon he and Ash has ever countered. But, if there's a thing he has learned in his travels; is that he won't stop and will prove his opponents what-for. His cheeks spark static as he turns to his raven hair trainer-slash-friend, waiting for his time to shine. Ash nods his head towards his yellow mouse friend, turning his head towards his new companion, standing firmly as the Air Elemental Vivosaur makes another Rock Shot towards him. Ash sighs deeply as he tries to remember the helpful "tips" Tipper gave to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay Ash, now you've got the elemental typing work out; let's talk about how to fight like a proper Fossil Fighter." Tipper exclaims._

 _Tipper walks towards a small table and grabs a couple of medallions before turning around and fingers Ash and Pikachu to follow her. They oblige as they walk out of the small training room and made their way to the other door. As the automatic door sung open they entered the small hallway, making the young trainer nervous as so did what is to come. Only hearing his heartbeat thumping faster as they reach other side of the door and it swung open with blinding light blinding him and his yellow companion for a few seconds. As the light dimmed to reveal a giant stadium with rows seats that engulf beyond and around the stadium. The sight of it made Ash whistle in awe as it brought him back to his times at the Leagues all over the world._

 _"Wow, this place is something." he whistles._

 _Tipper chuckles at the boy's amazement. "Yeah, this is where we do our tournaments who want to level up a rank."_

 _"What rank?" Ash questions._

 _Tipper sweatdrops of not telling the raven hair boy about how she forgot to tell him about the tournaments._

 _"Well for starters; if you want to become a full-fledged Fossil Fighter, you need to signed up for a tournament. Today's the twentieth anniversary of the Fossil Fighters Tournament and the winner becomes not only the Fossil Fighter Master, but also the Champion of the tournament."_

 _The thought of becoming champion of a tournament is a life changer and gave him sense of hope that he will now become the first ever person of his world to become a Fossil Fighter Champion. Pikachu could see it in his trainer's eyes that he's now more determined to become a champion._

 _"Now, let's get you started with your Vivosaur."_

 _Ash tossed his medallion up in the air as his Vivosaur materialized into Nychus. Nychus hisses as he looks around at his surroundings, noticing to see his new trainer —much to his dismay— a female trainer, and the yellow rodent that zapped with with lightning. The two gave off glares to each other as the two trainers sweatdrop at the little scene they're making._

 _"Anyways, here we go!" Tipper announce throwing her medallion up in the air._

 _It shine a bright pink before the Vivosaur revealed itself to the three new combatants. Ash and Pikachu has never seen anything like this in all their lives. The creature that stood before them was a large theropod with red scales and white under belly, black stripes running from head to legs to tail, almost like tiger. It's demonic amber eyes glowed as razor sharp teeth reveal itself from its maw, scaring the two. What stood out was it's head; it was angular as the top of its head pointed like horns you would see on a Houndoom. Ash gulps at the sight of the beast in front of him, while Pikachu was frozen like a statue. Nychus, was only hissing as usual at his new combatant, despite his enormous size._

 _"S-Raptor! Come here girl!" Tipper calls out._

 _The Vivosaur called S-Raptor broke her contact with the black hair boy and towards her trainer. It surprisingly ran towards Tipper and began rubbing her huge head with happiness at her trainer as if she was a Growlithe. Tipper patted the theropod's head as she laugh._

 _"Alright girl. Let's get going to train this fella." she laughs._

 _Ash took a big gulp before turning his hat backwards as he went into a stance as he would do in a Pokémon battle. Tipper took this as he's ready and so was she._

 _"Alright, S-Raptor use S-Fang!"_

 _The S-Raptor raises his head up with jaws opening wide where they could see the razor sharp before thrusting her head downward, ready to crush the raptor with the said jaws._

 _"Nychus! Dodge!" Ash yells._

 _But Nychus ignored him as he lunges at the large theropod only to be caught by the sinister-looking Vivosaur's jaw as she thrashes around before releasing him with a "thud" to the ground. Ash clench his fists in frustration as a certain orange dragon came into his mind of the sheer stubbornness. Tipper took notice of the raven hair boy's reaction, sighing to see how this was common to some to new trainers._

 _"I assumed that Dr. Diggins told you about Nychus' behavior." she said._

 _"Yeah." he admitted._

 _Tipper giggles. "Hehe. Well, I only got a few tips for your little hothead."_

 _Nychus hisses as he slowly got up._

 _"For starters is that you got to tell them where to hit. They are cunning creatures and used to be in packs before they were wiped out million of years ago." she points out. "If you're going to fight a small Vivosaur, they use speed over defence. Medium are all rounds, Large are your strong attackers, and lastly the Titanics are you're defense. Though each Vivosaur like Ankylo and Stego are tanks._

 _"Nychus also has a special ability with his combos with make his opponents get poisoned." she points out._

 _The tips he were getting from the brunette was becoming more and more interesting as he continues to listen. How each Vivosaur is different from others, similar to how Pokémon are different in their own unique ways. This is what he needs to win these battles._

* * *

"Nychus! Use your claws to capture Goyo and use Nychus Combo!" Ash yells.

The pink raptor's eyes widen, but was replaced with a sly grin around his mouth with a sly grin as Goyo came contact with the fire raptor. He stretch his claws out as the impact was noticeable but he was able to it from to a full stop with his curved talons to stop him from going any further before raising one of his claws up into the air before swiping down at the air ornithopod, causing pain to the thick-head creature before kicking him twice before doing a back flip. Just as the attack was over, the dinosaur begin to wince in pain with his eyes dilated and reddened.

 _"Ooh, and it looks like Goyo just got infected by Nychus' combo attack."_ P.A. Leon exclaimed in excitement.

Goyo teeth clench in pain whilst the toxin seeps in throughout the body, knowing well it's going end very badly as his trainer shared the same expression as he. Captain Travers knew that this was at a disadvantage, seeing the small yellow mouse was just far enough from making any attacks, but with it's long range attacks it could end very quickly.

"Goyo wait for my signal!" he hollers.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash yells.

Pikachu begins to pick up speed as the white glow begins to wrap around his body whilst Nychus stood still, not letting his focus off on the Air elemental ornithopod. Goyo kept in place, before hearing his trainer giving the order.

"Now! Use your tail to swat him away!"

Just as Pikachu lunges up at him, Goyo quickly swung his blue tail at the Electric Type Pokémon, wincing in pain by the poison coursing through his body. He was able to make contact towards with the electric mouse making him scream in pain but only for a moment until he made contact with the ground. Looking up at his blue and green opponent only seem to give him some intimidation by the sheer size, but he has faced opponents far bigger. However, he got exactly what he got.

"Now Nychus! Use Nychus Claw!" Ash yells.

Goyo quickly turns around to counter the raptor's attack, but he was too late as he only got a glimpse of a pink blur as feel of pain came across his face as he stumble back while Pikachu's tail turned metallic and use Iron Tail on him. Goyo felt the pain triple; from the poison, strike from his face, and being hit by a tail that felt like being hit by a bus. Though, he could feel the poison leaving his body quickly, but he could barely move as he begin to fall to the ground. Before he did, his entire body glowed white and reverted back into the medal. Everyone in the arena cheered loudly, making Ash smile. Nychus roars in victory and Pikachu jumping up and down, squealing in joy.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have ourselves a new winner!"_ Slate hollers in excitement.

 _"Indeed Slate."_ P.A. Leon agrees _"Let's hope that this fella gives us more battles in the future! This is P.A. Leon and Slate signing off till next time!"_

* * *

Ash begins to walk out of the arena, with Pikachu on his shoulder and his Nychus back in his medal form. He was glad he won his first victory in this strange world, but it's the first step of a whole new adventure in Vivosaur Island. He finally got out of the small hallway where he was greeted by Dr. Diggins and Beth, wearing smiles on their faces and clapping. Ash smiles back.

"Congratulations Ash!" Dr. Diggins smiles, "You are a natural."

"Thanks Doc." he blushes scratching his head, "It's all thanks to those training with Tipper."

"Glad you give credit where it's due." a female voice said.

The two adults look behind them to see Tipper with her hands on her hips and smiling brightly at them. Next to her was Captain Travers, whose expression was more mild, but still smiling nonetheless. Ash looks at his defeated opponent and gave him the same smile he had.

"It's great to battle Captain." Ash thanks.

"You hold nothing kid, I'm glad to battle you." he replied. "Anyways, I just want to give you this."

He pulls out a small plastic card, with the top and bottom being red zigzag pattern and a earthly-like yellow in the center, with Ash's picture on it with his name and rank number. Ash grabs the small ID card as he read it out loud.

"Ash Ketchum; Rank 1 Fossil Fighter. November 4, 2017."

"You are now officially a Fossil Fighter. Welcome Ash Ketchum and you too, little guy." Captain Travers said in a professional manner.

Everyone claps their hands at the raven hair boy and the small yellow mouse. The two smile as they finally found a place in their new home and found friends. Despite their old friends, both human and Pokémon, are already missing them. But no matter what; they'll do everything in their power to get back home one way or another. Until then, they're going to become the first ever Pokémon Fighter Master in Vivosaur Island.

"Look out world! Ash Ketchum is going to become the world's first ever Pokémon Fighter Master!" he hollers.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.

Everyone laughs at the two's antics. They knew this kid is going to be the talk of the island.

* * *

Location: Pallet Town, Kanto Region

"And that's all I know Professor." Tracey finishes explaining.

Professor Oak kept quiet when he heard Tracey told him everything. He couldn't believed that Ash Ketchum was gone and he didn't want to believe it. And the burnt circle outside in his backyard proves Tracey's story and Ash's Pokémon scared look on their faces made it clear. Ash and Pikachu are gone. Tracey told all of his friends about Ash's disappearance and told them to look out if they found him. Oak didn't know what to think when this all happened and frankly, he wished he had gotten here sooner. He thought about all the things this kid has done and his progress in each region he was in. It was truly remarkable that he grew up into a mature and still contained his innocents over the years, even in his darkest times. It was sad that he lost the Kalos League when he came in second place in the finals. He wanted him to win and see his dreams come true, but now it seems it will never happen. He can't forgive himself if he lost to every single League.

He heard the door open to see his grandson, Gary Oak, coming inside with a research bag on his shoulders and drop it on the ground and sighs heavily.

"He Gramps. How are you holding?" he asks tiredly.

"Fine." he replied.

Gary look at his grandfather as he saw the distress on his wrinkled face. He had gotten word from Misty and Brock that Ash and Pikachu went missing and no one knows where he is. It was ashamed that Ash disappeared with his trusted Pokémon vanished and he knew him since childhood. He used to pick on him and call him "Ashy-Boy", until he saw him defeat Team Rocket in the Viridian Gym, where supposed the original Gym Leader disappeared after he lost to him and his strange Pokémon. He gave up his journey of becoming a Pokémon Master and begin his work as Professor-in-training. He wished he could be a little bit nicer to the young raven hair boy, maybe they could be great friends. But all in all, he was still his rival and the best one at that. As he proclaimed.

"Still thinking about Ash?" he finally spoke.

Professor Oak didn't respond, only Tracey took his place for that.

"I just told him what happened" he explains, "If only we knew where he is. Not sure why it happened, but we just need to wait."

"That kid always finds a way to get himself into trouble. And yet at the same time, he's the one who cleans it up from pestering gang members to people who want to destroy the world." Gary said, chuckling at the memory that whenever an organization from any region tries to either conquer the world, become God, or just flat-out kill all life, Ash is the one who is in the middle of it all and is the one who stops it.

Tracey laughs at the thought. "Hehe, yeah it seems that way."

The two boys smile, only to hear a knocking from the back door. Tracey turns around to see Ash's Bulbasaur knocking on the glass sliding door with his vines and one of them was holding something. The black hair boy walk towards the glass door and slides it open, kneeling down to the Grass/Poison type's eye level.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Bulb! Bulbasaur!" he cries as he waves his vine at the sketch artist.

Tracey reach out as the vine drop the small object into his hand, giving off a glistening light reflecting from the sunlight. It was a small golden medal with white and red pattern on the edges with a small silhouette head of a Tyrunt or some kind. He has never seen anything like it.

"Hey Gary, come look at this."

Gary walk towards to the boy and leaned in over his shoulder as he looks at the medallion. His eyes cock into confusion.

"What is that?"

"What is it grandson?" Oak finally spoke, out of his stupor.

"I don't know."

The professor walk towards the two young boys as he too, look at the medallion. He took it out of Tracey's hand and got a better look at it. He has never seen anything like it and it intrigue him. The boys can tell by the look in his eyes that he was already fascinated by it.

"Where did you get it?" the professor asks.

"I don't know." Tracey answers, "Bulbasaur had it. Where did you find it?"

He asks the young Kanto starter and just as it grew a vine underneath its bulb and points at the burnt circle where Ash and Pikachu disappeared. The three look back at the medal and back at the burnt circle, only to have an epiphany.

"You don't think that—" Gary said before stopping.

"Who knows." his grandfather said, "I'm going to contact the professors to figure out what this thing is. Maybe, we can find out where Ash is."

"And, if they don't know?" Tracey asks, hoping he doesn't get an answer.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye out. I know Ash is fine, wherever he is."

The two boys didn't respond as the Kanto professor walk out of the room and begin calling his fellow professors. Gary sighs as he gave Tracey a pat on the shoulder.

"We should contact everyone on what's going on."

"Yeah."

* * *

Location: Vivosaur Hotel, Vivosaur Island

Ash laughs and cheers in his room as he and Pikachu dance in joy as they celebrate their first victory, though he did get a banging from the wall as someone yelling to stop being loud. They complied but they dialed down a notch. Ash did got Nychus out to celebrate, but he only bit his arm when trying to pet him. But luckily, he let go before Pikachu could use Thunder Shock on him, to his dismay. Pikachu sat on the bed while Ash stood in the room and dance as the music kept in an volume leveled tone. It feels so good to begin his adventures and he wants to travel all over the island to see what kind of Vivosaurs that are out there.

"Wow, this place is amazing! I hope we can meet new friends on the way!" he exclaims.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu squeak in agreement.

"Yeah, but—" he says before yawning, "—I think it's time to head off to bed, huh?"

Pikachu yawns as well as Ash walk towards his bed before turning off the lamp and slip through the blankets. The only light coming to the room was the moonlight from the window as the two begin fall into a deep sleep as the new chapter of their adventures begins tomorrow. Something they are looking forward to.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry for taking too long and the story being short, but I can guarantee that the next one will be longer and I'll try to post more often than normally. Up Next: Ash learns how to find fossils and meets a new friend and a fraud.**_

 _ **LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


End file.
